


宅男速成法

by Zhenhuai_13



Category: Code Geass
Genre: M/M
Language: 中文
Status: Completed
Published: 2018-08-26
Updated: 2018-08-26
Packaged: 2019-07-02 20:50:24
Rating: Not Rated
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 2,197
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/15804339
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Zhenhuai_13/pseuds/Zhenhuai_13





	宅男速成法

Zero每天的行程都精确到秒，偶尔的喘息空档是娜娜莉有时候会他的私宅来看他，其实他和娜娜莉也没有什么好说的，更多时候是她一直说，他默默地听，连面具也不摘。他的住所是绝对保密的，为了防止泄密甚至没有佣人和警卫，娜娜莉每次来的时候也不带随从。没有保密的必要，但是他不想摘下这个面具。在面具下他的脸是平静无波的，这个严密的面具给他一层可以与世界隔开的膜，像是活在真空里。  
最初的忙碌过后世界逐渐步入正轨，他也就有了很多不知道如何度过的时间。Zero的私宅里除了必要的家具外空空荡荡，他没有回去的动力，于是就整天地坐在办公室，翻过去布里塔尼亚皇室的档案。偶尔他能看到第十一皇子的记录，他出生，被赐名，遭遇刺杀，废除皇籍，去日本，被收养，隐藏在浩如烟海的文件里，像小小的彩蛋，发现这些文字是他乏味生活里不多的乐趣。  
今天也没什么要他处理的事情，战火平息后，剩下的事情就是修泽奈尔和娜娜莉的了。他正准备再换一本档案看，突然接到下属的报告，说是又发现了一个恶逆皇帝崇拜者的网站。  
来报告的是个新人，面对大名鼎鼎的Zero多少有些紧张，磕磕巴巴地，说这个网站最近在中学女生里十分流行，注册会员已经达到了十万人之多——十万人！他听到这里吃了一惊，上次集中清查保皇党网站，最多的会员也才一万多人。  
他皱眉问：“你们之前怎么没有留意，放任它扩张到这么大？”新人战战兢兢地打开了手里的终端道：“您看，这个名字和页面太有迷惑性了，叫‘骑士帝爱巢’，最初我们还以为这是维多利亚二世和她丈夫的粉丝网站呢！”  
页面上版头画的是他和鲁鲁修，穿着布里塔尼亚结婚礼服，他看着微笑的鲁鲁修只觉得恍惚。新人还在说话：“这个网站似乎也没有宣扬崇拜恶逆皇帝，这群用户更倾向于讨论恶逆皇帝和枢木朱雀的关系……”Zero挥手让他下去：“知道了，这件事我来处理。”  
没想到他们能挖到这么多资料，大概是有在布里塔尼亚档案馆工作的人员，连鲁鲁修小时候的官方照片都有，小小的孩子一本正经地穿着礼服。长大后在学校的各种偷拍也很丰富，体育课上穿着运动装在树下偷懒，细白的大腿显得那条短裤太宽了。他注册完网站后把资料版里鲁鲁修的各种照片都存好，还是有点意犹未尽。  
小说版没什么好看的，女孩子们幻想里恶人们携手对抗世界的爱情，对世界残忍唯独对你柔情蜜意，但是他关于第一次的记忆回想起来是苦涩的。鲁鲁修充满怨恨的目光扎在他身上，怀抱里的肉体是炽热柔软的，但是那时候他心里只有愤怒，顾不上体味更多快乐。他真的曾经拥有过那具身体吗，握紧手时什么也感觉不到，连一点点触觉的残留也没有。  
周边版倒是出乎他意料的丰富，各种各样的鲁鲁修，画上穿着白无垢的鲁鲁修颔首站在樱花树下，坐在宝座上的鲁鲁修妩媚地从立牌上向他看过来，戴着猫耳的鲁鲁修卡通玩偶一脸不高兴——这个倒是很写实，不过他在EU那时候会主动戴着猫耳俯下身去，青涩又柔软——不能再想了，短暂放浪形骸的迷梦稍微一回味，就能让枢木朱雀的血液在他的血管里重新激荡起来。  
他毫不犹豫地把所有鲁鲁修的周边都下了单（地址不能填皇宫的，就填了三公里外的一家便利店），他自己的当然一件也不买。买到之后他心满意足地叹了口气，继续翻阅小说版。  
过了一会儿他的站内信滴滴地响起来，一看是周边版版主给他发过来消息：  
骑士帝生一堆：  
亲，想问问你为什么只买了鲁鲁修皇帝的周边呢？  
零：  
我想要鲁鲁修皇帝的周边，不要枢木朱雀的。  
骑士帝生一堆：  
可以问问为什么吗？主要是我们论坛比较隐蔽，所以对新成员动向很在意  
零：  
我不喜欢枢木朱雀  
骑士帝生一堆：  
可是我们是cp论坛呀？您如果只喜欢鲁鲁修皇帝的话不太适合  
零：  
……我认同这个cp，只是不喜欢他  
骑士帝生一堆：  
好的，那你注意不要公开引战，毕竟我们萌的是真实人物，不要张扬出去，前不久鲁路修皇帝个人粉丝论坛就出事了  
零：  
嗯，没事的  
难怪他们这么久没被发现，除了用程序在搜索里把自己藏起来，对写了人物解析进来的成员动向还这么关注。因为他说了自己处理，也没有人怀疑他是否真的处理了，这是Zero的威信带来的好处。  
周边到的时候他犹豫了一会儿，决定还是自己去拿。面具长久以来似乎已经成了他表情的一部分，摘下来了即使又戴上口罩和帽子，也还是觉得不安全。店员看他抱了一堆箱子问：“您是买的装修材料吗？”他含混地点点头，没有回答就走了。  
这下Zero的卧室总算有颜色了。墙上挂了画轴，贴了海报，钉了画框，屋子里摆着等身立牌，书桌上树着小立牌，柜子排好徽章，床上还摆了三个抱枕，一个等身的，两个小的，一屋子热热闹闹，看起来像是住了个正值叛逆期的十八岁深度偶像宅。  
从那之后他回家就勤快多了，深夜他惊醒时能摸到床上的抱枕，虽然没有体温也聊胜于无，这间屋子是他隐秘的小天地。娜娜莉虽然关心他，但是很少插手他的私生活，充满鲁鲁修的房间他也并不打算分享给她，这是他自己的秘密。  
买过同人周边后买本子似乎也没有什么心理障碍了，最初是纯剧情向的，后来就偏向更实用的类型，他冷静下来固然能挑出不少错误：鲁鲁修腰虽然细但是骨肉匀停才不会瘦到肋骨凸起，鲁鲁修叫痛时不是这么叫的，他高/潮时表情要煽/情得多……但是有的看就很满足了，因此他可以算是论坛里对同人作者最有礼貌的读者，哪怕是画工不佳卖不动的也会惠顾一本，而且总要评论一句谢谢。  
现在零是这个论坛的小名人，虽然周边只买鲁鲁修的，但是周边买的勤快，同人本一本不落，又经常在资料版分享藏于密府的布里塔尼亚档案，尽管加入很晚，居然也成了资料版版主。Zero便是用这种方式打发闲暇时间——时间对他来说最没有意义，日子就那么一天天过去了。  
直到第二年九月的那一天，因为论坛用户们对这一天的复杂情绪，论坛休坛一天。Zero无事可做，新周边早已买好，同人本也有作者预留，他只能再回家翻档案，这次是旧布里塔尼亚皇室的内务部门存档。从琐碎的宴会菜色和服饰报价里抬起头，已经是深夜了，惨白的月光从小小的天窗下漏下来，四周是凝固的鲁鲁修的微笑。那一刻他终于忍不住落下泪来。  
他打开文档，慢慢敲下开头：“【枢木朱雀存活AU】枢木朱雀日记”  
“今天我也很想你。”


End file.
